Norn's Warrior
by anastacianott
Summary: One-shot. Loki died in Svartalfheim, he sacrificed his life for Thor. But is it what Fates bestowed for him? Or does he still have a purpose? Odin and Asgard would have to find out.


~ Norn's Warrior ~

A/N: Very short and very simply written (don't look deeply into it:). It's an AU for the end of TDW for I wanted to find out how'd Odin react actually seeing Loki's body. All mistakes are mine, I am sorry for that. A story I wrote long ago and just wanted to share C:

Enjoy!

~O.O~

_So it seemed it was his end after all. All his plans, ambitions, dreams… hopelessness, loneliness, despair and bitter regret – ended finally. No more suffering. Just death and peace. _

Loki hoped to never open his eyes again. He made his choice in a moment he understood that Thor was in mortal danger. Of course, he could have done nothing, he could have left his not-brother to die in the hands of that monstrous creature. Loki could have pretended it was fair for every wrong done to him his whole life, for every mistake and hurtful deed, for his broken heart and shattered soul. But in the end… nothing of this mattered. He loved Thor just as much as he hated him, Thor was his brother and Loki would not watch some filthy monster beat the golden son of Asgard in the dirt. Frigga wouldn't want this and Loki had enough regrets. It would not be another.

So it was somewhat disappointing (with a touch of resignation because when in his life he got something he wanted?) when his eyes registered the dark sky of Svartalfheim, his body felt hard ground under him, his lungs took a deep breath of stiff dry air.

He was alive. The cursed blade didn't kill him. He was denied death yet again.

But what was strange Loki didn't feel any pain. Looking down on himself Loki felt his breath hitch. The wound was still in place, wide open with dried blood. His flesh was still gray with horribly fascinating black veins covering it. Trying to stand was a particularly horrible idea because Loki finally understood the state he was in.

"Damn."

Indeed. Loki was not a panicking kind of creature, but even with calm look on the outside a god felt his insides freeze in shock. All because he moved _outside_ of his body.

Bloody wonderful. He was some kind of specter or a ghost or whatever. Does he not even deserve to burn in Hell? Should he be a completely lost being even in death? As if he had not been lost enough in life!

"You are not a ghost, Loki."

Said Loki whirled around so quickly his metaphorical neck would be cracking. But alas…

The voice he heard was one of a maiden – one beautiful maiden – who stood above him looking with a soft smile. Loki's eyes widened when he spotted two – just as beautiful – women behind the first. The trio was looking at him with warm attitude – something Loki forgot how it felt like.

"Am not?"

Somewhat awkwardly, Loki stood on his feet, looking at 'himself' dead with a confused brow. Try as he might Loki never thought he would find himself in such a strange situation.

"You are dead, little Jotun. But we wanted to talk."

Loki flinched a little at being called a Jotun – his nonexistent heart squeezed painfully in his chest, remembering, relieving and feeling once again the cold cruel truth thrown in his face so unforced and indifferent.

But Loki was over it. What is one more time to swallow the hurt and go on? Besides, where would he go? Silly notion – he's dead!

"Who are you?" Loki asked, curious.

No matter how bitter their name for him was – it was the truth. He _was_ a Jotun runt. So that is all right, he guessed. Three maidens were kind to him so far.

"You are known as clever and witty, Loki Silvertongue. Prove it to us. Who are we?"

No, it was definitely not something Loki imagined death would be like. Loki found himself not reacting how he would like in his 'previous' life. He definitely was not freaking out enough. But, well. Maybe it was a feeling of kindness, safety and peacefulness women carried around them.

Loki felt at peace somehow. Like… like he was before his whole life revealed to be nothing but lies and his hope was crashed with two simple killing words.

Alright! Loki for the first time since he 'awoke' felt excitement stir in him. Sighing a god brought fingers to trace his lips in though, as he looked at mysterious trio.

It took him less than he wanted to find an answer. All his studying, love of history and stories and fairy tales brought him an impossibility. Because… who is he after all but a failure, rejected and abandoned monster with no friend in the world – and no family – to be blessed by their presence?

"You are the Norns. My ladies."

No one would dare to say that Loki of Asgard was not a Prince, because nothing in the world would stop him from bowing in respect to the beings holding Fate in their hands, as well as a gentleman bowing to a lady.

"You are correct. We are Urd, Sculd and Verdandi.

"To what do I owe the great honor?" Loki smiled.

"We ask your help, Loki. Soon the force you were made familiar with will threaten the balance of things we guard. We can't let it happen." Urd spoke by voice like silk.

"We decide fates, and it would be impossible if Death takes all our subjects." Sculd continued after her sister.

"That who wishes to bring Her should be stopped." Verdandi finished with a regal tone.

"Be our warrior, Loki." They said in unison.

_"__And in the end, we will grant whatever you may wish for."_ These words flew in the air unspoken by three women.

Loki had only one answer on his tongue.

"I… accept."

~O.O~

_"__How are you feeling?"_

_"__Mmm… Peaceful."_

_"__And how do you find it?"_

_"__Blissful."_

~O.O~

Odin waited patiently in the Observatory, not minding Heimdall in any way. Nor did he mind other traitors – Thor's friends – Sif, Volstagg and Fandral whom he ordered to not step away from his sight until he gives them a trial, so they had to attend to this matter. They along with gatekeeper betrayed his trust, going along with Thor's foolish and dangerous plan that endangered every Realm of the Nine, put the peace at stake and as he only just found out cost them Loki. Thor left to battle in Midgard, leaving his brother's body to rot in dark elves' deserts.

_Of course, Thor needed Loki's help!_ Odin thought angrily_. Whenever Thor didn't_… And it is because of Thor, Loki is now not secured in his cell processing his punishment, but lying dead being slain by a filthy monster responsible for Frigga's perishing because of _oh so_ renewed brotherhood.

Odin waited for the troops he send in Svartalfheim to bring his son's body back in Asgard. Odin heard news that Loki died from one of the guards who came back an hour ago. A king didn't show it, but he was _enraged_ when those fools have left Loki on that blasted realm, not bringing him back right away. With an icy hiss Odin ordered them to bring their prince's body home. Loki… a boy deserved a funeral… Another funeral in the matter of days… And the dead were _his own family_, damn it all to Helheim!

A sudden bright light distracted an old king from his sour thoughts. And with it came the dread of finally seeing what had become of Loki. To see by his own eye that the boy he thought for thousand years as a son was dead and gone.

Two guards carried a plate with a body on it… Odin closed his eye. Loki's body was not covered, for everyone to witness what became of it. Heimdall told him serenely and quietly that Loki was stabbed by the same blade he pushed in Kursed's body while that creature hit Thor into the ground. But even a mortal blow did nothing to the monster. As Odin impatiently interrogated Heimdall, he found out how Kursed grabbed Loki and impaled the boy on the same blade giving by that the fatal injury to Loki. And what was his son if not a trickster – Loki distracted the creature and activated that void-like grenade, thus finally getting revenge for his mother's death – all this with the sound of agonized cries of her murderer. After that Loki had only moments with Thor until he too passed. Died with honor… Blasted boy!

For all his wit and intelligence, Loki chose to sacrifice himself for someone who hasn't even thought him brother anymore. More so a boy risked his life for that pathetic mortal, saving her _twice_! What could he had possibly gained from that if he found death anyway? Although the answer is only one… Thor. He did it all for Thor.

Slowly opening his eye Odin had to suppress a shudder as he watched the guards lower Loki in front of him and stepping away. No one dared to speak. And Odin just stared. Could only look and try to remember Loki's face, no matter how horrible it was now. Because even if the skin was a deep gray color instead of smooth pale milky skin he saw him last in, veins dead with black poison, green eyes shut forever… Loki's face was not a dead mask twisted in suffering, it was… serene, calm, and unburdened with the weight of life. A face of a man who died finding his peace.

And if Odin's heart clenched in his chest, realizing that he have not seen Loki look like this – calm and carefree – for years… no one had to see it.

In the corner of his eye, Odin saw Sif taking a step back as if in denial. Her friend – Fandral – closed his eyes and bowed his head. Volstagg clenched his jaw and turned away. His eyes were angry and wet.

Odin slowly kneeled. Maybe Loki would laugh at him wherever he is now with irony that Odin would kneel to his criminal of a son. But there is no one to laugh now. Somewhat hesitant – for Odin is sure Loki had not forgiven him even in death – he touched Loki's forehead, lightly brushing black inky hair. With little magic he restored Loki's smooth skin, but even if grayness and the poison left it – deathly paleness remained.

Conflicted because _what ever was he really doing_? – Loki was dead! He would not care for Odin's regrets that he pushed deep into back of his mind and only felt now! Dead do not care! – but still not daring to just stand and leave (Frigga would have been absolutely savage with him otherwise) Odin took off his golden cape and slowly covered Loki in it. Only when Loki's face was hidden beneath a soft cloth did Odin exhale. He didn't realize that still no one dared to move or speak. Sighing deeply Odin stood. With just a glance from their king, two guards walked ahead and lifted a body to carry it behind their walking king. Others silently followed the procession.

It was silent on the bridge. No one dared to make a noise with All Father in the head of the procession. No matter how much they tried, Sif along with Fandral and Volstagg could not tear their gaze from Loki's hanging pale lifeless hand with thin delicate fingers, which were always ready to cast a magic spell. Not anymore though. It was still very hard to believe that the Trickster was truly dead. They remembered their last meeting with Loki, remembered how they threatened him if he dared to betray Thor. Their heads lowered further with realization that Loki died protecting Thor – he died saving his brother's life in the cost of his own. Sif would not have believed it if not for the horrible evidence of such an act –a wound, blood, a dead body.

Sif stole a hesitant glance of Odin's stiff back. All Father lost not only his wife – he was betrayed by his heir and… lost his youngest. Everything in the span of a few days. They have already carried Frigga's passing. Now was Loki's turn…

And to think that from all of them it was Frigga and Loki – both so close and similar, so cunning and loving – died. What will Thor and Odin even do without them? They were other's better (if not always) halves.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

The sudden scream halted everyone in their moving. Odin quickly for his apparent years turned around and glared at the frightened guard. A poor guard pointed by trembling finger at Loki's body – especially the little glowing that with time became brighter and brighter.

Odin stepped ahead to see that it was Loki's right hand that glowed. Uncomprehending a king watched something appear on his dead son's hand – a ring, a full finger ring on his index finger that went further around the wrist, with three crossover stones. It was all Odin had the time to see by his one eye before a white light blinded everyone on the bridge.

After some moments, everyone opened their eyes.

Odin looked around until he froze on spot. His mouth involuntarily opened in shock when he saw Loki – Loki, who was dead and gone – blinking and struggling to open his eyes, a golden cape pushed aside. Odin gasped when Loki took a deep breath and looked up at the Asgardian sky marred with billions of stars.

All Father could not move, could not do anything as he witnessed his son by some miracle coming back to life. He wanted to believe it was some trick of his mischievous son but alas – Odin himself made sure, he checked – Loki was dead! How could he be not now?

Loki slowly sat down on abandoned by guards journey and looked around frightened faces. Thank the Norns no one took out weapons because it would be disastrous. Loki absentmindedly brought a ring less hand to softly rub on the wound – at least where it was a mere moment ago – and turned a head to watch his surroundings.

Odin was surprised at Loki's serene and almost curious glance on the guards, nothing changed in his mild expression when he saw stock still Sif, gaping Fandral and sputtering Volstagg. And what was unthinkable when Loki saw Odin, he just blinked. Then as if nothing caught his attention Loki looked down on his right hand. And then he smiled.

All Father took a step forward as if disbelieving – Loki looked happy. That smile was so pure and innocent Odin found it aching to see on the one who brought as well as received many sufferings along with pain and heartbreak. Now Loki looked like everything – his past, his pain, his hurt and rage and hatred – were erased, replaced with utter and absolute peace.

"Loki."

Still Odin did not know how his voice did not break nor wavered in that bizarre situation. He only saw his son, who was alive once more and no one knew how exactly. But it did not matter in that second. What mattered was did Loki even remember him or what happened.

Loki broke his gaze on his hand and lifted his head to look at Odin. Old king's heart beat faster when there was no hate, no malice in Loki's look. Only the same soft expression.

"All Father."

And in a moment the heart squeezed painfully and broke. Only now did Odin see that Loki's softness was so terribly close to indifference that it made Odin stop in his treks. Loki did not care for Odin, nor did he really care for anyone else around him – fearless, graceful and so strong in spirit he was. How could it be possible? Where is Loki's hate and disgust with Asgard and her people?

And in one terrible moment Odin realized that Loki… let go. His boy has finally let go of them: of Asgard, of Thor, of Odin… Loki was unburdened with his previous attitude and position. For Loki was reborn and he was free.

"Loki." More urgently.

"Oh. All Father. I guess it is a surprise. I did not think they would really bring me back… But I am grateful nonetheless."

Loki started to stand on his feet. He swayed dangerously and Sif stepped ahead to steady him. Loki looked at her hand in wonder, after what looked back at her face. Sif recoiled but not in disgust but in shock – did she really just touched dead prince's arm? For Loki was dead just moments ago!

She expected him to snarl at her of curse her or silently glare heatedly or mockingly. Instead of all this, Loki just leveled an emotionless stare at her – not good nor bad – just as people look at something new but not overly interesting.

Loki straightened and walked a step away from everyone to the edge of Bifrost. Odin's gut clenched as he hurried that way.

"I must confess this state is… so _much_ better from what I felt before. This… freedom."

"Loki! What- tell me what happened to you, son." Odin make his way carefully closer to Loki who now stood a step from the edge.

"Son? I am _not_ your son, you told me that yourself, Odin. _Laufey_son, that is who I am and I am in peace with that. But now excuse me – I have a very important task for the three lovely ladies. I am afraid I'll have to take my leave. If they are merciful – we will not meet again. If not… well. Asgard will feel it first. Farewell, _Aesir_."

And Loki took a step into the void. Odin could not hold a yell of "NO!" seeing Loki take a similar horrible fate he took before. But then Odin stumbled as a white bridge – _another one_ – took a place under Loki's feet. Loki was going light and graceful – as always – dignified. No one still came out from shock and could only watch three faceless shadows meeting Loki on the other end.

In a blink Loki, the white bridge, silhouettes were gone. Like they were never there. Only a sign remained on the spot where Loki stood. Three crossed runes known by every god. The Norns.

~O.O~

Thank you for reading!


End file.
